snowfall
by rachiee-ivashkov
Summary: this is adrians POV in frostbite. : find out what this hot moroi was really thinking and how he really feels : hope you like it. please r&r. xoxo :
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- vampier academy is all richelle mead's. unfortunatly :'( **_

_**This is frostbit, from Adrian's POV. I got the idea from the story, loving little rose, which I suggest you all read. Even if my story ends up terrible, which it might, you guys should still check out loving little rose. It is awesome **___

_**Please tell me what you guys think. If it's no good I won't post any more up. **_

I sighed and took another cigarette out of the packet. That party was stupid. All the royals were strutting around like they owned the place. Even though, technically, they did. My auntie, Queen Tatiana, had insisted I come to the lodge with the other moroi, so that I could make some connections. Since I got here, I had been forced to attend party after party. Normally, I love parties. Alcohol, and music, but these weren't those sorts of parties. They were dinner parties. So I was sitting around with a bunch of old royals, discussing the weather and politics. I had got out as soon as I could, and found this porch. The porch was built into the side of the mountain and had a breathtaking view of the other peaks and valleys around us— if you felt like standing around long enough in freezing temperatures to admire it. Which most people didn't. So it was deserted, apart from me. I took a long drag of my cigarette.

_It's a bad habit_ I told myself.

_But it takes the depression away,_ I said back, trying to reason with myself.

I was about to go back inside to find some place to get another drink, when I heard a noise. I looked around and saw a young girl. Well, not young. She was probably only a few years younger than me. And boy, was she hot. She deffinatly wasn't a moroi… not with boobs like THAT. So she had to be Dhampir. She walked up the porch steps, and didn't notice me. She was cute, but as she got closer, I saw she also had a massive black eye. I wondered were she got it.

"Hey, little Dhampir."

She turned around, startled. I smirked as she looked me over. She wasn't just cute, she was hot.

"yeah?" she asked

I looked her over. She was damn sexy, even all bundled up in skiing clothes. I could tell she had a lot of attitude. By the look on her face, I could tell she was used to getting checked out. She also seems vaguely familiar. But I was sure I had never seen her before. If I had seen anyone as hot as this, I was sure I would remember, weather I was drunk or not.

I shrugged. "Just saying hi, that's all."

She looked at me for a few minutes. I racked my brain, trying to say something else to say. I didn't want her to leave just yet. She… intrigued me. Most girls, both moroi and Dhampir, try to get with me all the time. And she... didn't seem to care. I wasn't use to that. I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets, and found my cigarette packet. She turned and started to walk off.

"You smell good, you know," I told her quickly. She couldn't leave me yet. I still didn't know her name, and I felt drawn to her. I smiled a git more at her. She really did smell good. It wasn't the smell of perfume. Her normal smell was, well, intoxicating.

"I… um, what?" she asked, sounding as puzzled as she sounded.

"You smell good," I repeated. Grinning at her.

"Are you joking? I've been sweating all day. I'm disgusting." She replied, and she tilted her body to the side, showing her attitude. It also made her curves really prominent. it was also starting to get me exited.

_Stay on subject, stay on subject, stay on subject, _I told myself.

"Sweat isn't a bad thing," I told her. I lean my head against the wall, trying to think of this apart from the way her body curves, or what it will look like without those clothes on…

"Some of the best things in life happen while sweating. Yeah, if you get too much of it and it gets old and stale, it turns pretty gross. But on a beautiful woman? Intoxicating. If you could smell things like a vampire does, you'd know what I'm talking about. Most people mess it all up and drown themselves in perfume. Perfume can be good…especially if you get one that goes with your chemistry. But you only need a hint. Mix about 20 percent of that with 80 percent of your own perspiration…mmm." I felt myself ease back to normal, and turned to face her. I gave her my sexy smile. "Dead sexy."

"Well, thanks for the hygiene lesson," she said. There was her attitude again.

"But I don't own any perfume, _and _I'm going to go shower all this hot sweaty action off me. Sorry." Man, I had to get to know this girl better, even if it killed me. I open my eyes to her, well, my eyes were open, but I guess you could saw I opened my third eye? I had never specialised, but I could so other things… like see people's aura. This is what I was doing know. I looked at her aura. It was…. It was weird. Most auras are one colour, or the colour or a personas mood. But hers… it was... I couldn't tell you the colour. It seemed to be covered in shadows. There were glints of light around the edges. I wonder why her aura is like that.

_Ill ask her later_, I decided.

I pulled out the packet of cigarettes I was still holding, and offered her one. She shook her head at me. I pulled one out for myself and lit it.

"Bad habit," she said, watching me light it.

"One of many," I replied. I am sure she's already smelled the alcohol on me. It all helps me feel better. I inhale deeply.

"You here with St. Vlad's?" I ask her, trying to change the subject.

"Yup."

"So you're going to be a guardian when you grow up."

"Obviously." She replied crisply.

"How long until you grow up?" I ask. "I might need a guardian."

"I graduate in the spring. But I'm already spoken for. Sorry." She replied.

I looked at her surprised. Guardians were assigned after they graduated. How come she already knew who she was going to be with?

"Yeah? Who is he?" I asked,

"She'sVasilisa Dragomir."

"Ah." I said, grinning, that's why. Id heard a lot about Vasilisa, and a friend of hers, who was the daughter of a very famous guardian.

"I knew you were trouble as soon as I saw you. You're Janine Hathaway's daughter." I said, still smiling. I had met Janine a few times, and she scared the shit out of me. But at least know I knew were I recognized this girl from. She looked a hell of a lot like her mother.

"I'm Rose Hathaway," she corrected. She didn't look to happy about the mention of her mother.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Hathaway." I said, extending a gloved hand to her. She hesitated, and then took it. "Adrian Ivashkov." I told her.

"And you think _I'm _trouble," she muttered.

I laughed. She wasn't the only one who had a famous family. The Ivashkov's are renowned for one of the wealthiest and most powerful moroi families. Most people considered us spoilt and arrogant. And I guess I was a little bit.

"Handy, huh? Each of our reputations precedes us." I told her, still grinning. It was nice talking to her. It was easy.

She shook my head. "You don't know anything about me. And I only know of your_ family. _I don't know anything about you." She shot back at me.

"Want to?" I ask her, tauntingly. I tried to make it sound seductive as well.

"Sorry. I'm not into older guys." She replied.

"I'm twenty-one. Not that much older."

"I have a boyfriend." She told me.

_Damn, I'm going to have competition… although, how could I girl who looks like THAT possibly have been single anyway? _I asked myself.

"Funny you didn't mention that right away," I muse; I wonder if there's a good reason she didn't?

"He didn't give you that black eye, did he?" I ask, starting to get angry. If he did, he was going to die, I may only be a moroi, but I had learned how to fight… sort of. At the very least I could throw a good punch. I noticed her blushing

"He wouldn't be alive if he did. I got it during … practice. I mean, I'm training to be a guardian. Our classes are always rough." She replied

"That's pretty hot," I said, picturing her getting rough with me, under the covers…

_No, no, no, no, Adrian, stop it. _I told myself.

I drop my cigarette to the ground and put it out with my foot.

"Punching me in the eye?" she asked incredulously, her eyebrows rising.

"Well, no. Of course not. I meant that the idea of getting rough with you is hot. I'm a big fan of full-contact sports." I smirked at her. I was also pretty sure that she would be really good at '_full-contact sports'. _

"I'm sure you are," she said dryly.

I heard the sound of footsteps and we both turned. A young moroi girl walked up the steps.

When she saw us, she stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Mia." Rose said. From the tone of her voice, I guess that aren't friends.

She glanced between the two of us.

"Another guy?" she asked. From her tone, it sounded like rose has _lots _of men. I wonder what this is on about. I gave me her questioning, amused look. She gritted her teeth and decided not to dignify the girl, Mia, with a response.

"Mia, this is Adrian Ivashkov."

"Always a pleasure to meet a friend of Rose's, especially a pretty one." I smiled at her, charmingly. I also made it sound like I knew rose really well, and hadn't just met her 5 minutes ago.

"We aren't friends," she told me, glaring at Mia.

"Rose only hangs out with guys and psychopaths," said Mia. She sounded like she was trying to warn me, but it was obvious she just wanted to piss of rose. I could also see she sort of liked me. I could tell she was checking me out. Maybe she wasn't as young as she looked.

"Well," I replied cheerfully, "since I'm both a psychopath and a guy, that would explain why we're such good friends."

"You and I aren't friends either," she told me

I laugh. "Always playing hard to get, huh?"

"She's not that hard to get," said Mia, she sounded upset that I was paying attention to rose. "Just ask half the guys at our school."

_What. A. bitch. _I thought to myself. That one had been a low hit.

"Yeah," she retorted, "and you can ask the other half about Mia. If you can do a favour for her, she'll do _lots _of favours for you."

_What's she going on about, _I wondered, while doing a little happy dance in my mind. _That was a good comeback, even if I didn't quite get it._

Mia looked embarrassed.

"Well," she said, "at least I don't do them for free."

Yea, she was deffinatly older than she looked. I couldn't help it; I made a couple of cat noises. I just love to watch cat fights.

"Are you done?" rose asked. "It's past your bedtime, and the grown-ups would like to talk now."

"Sure," she said crisply. Her cheeks turned pink, intensifying her porcelain-doll appearance. I guess there was some history about rose talking about how young she looks.

"I have better things to do anyway." She turned toward the door, and then paused with her hand resting on it. She glanced toward me. "Her mom gave her that black eye, you know." Then she went inside. The fancy glass doors swung shut behind her.

Rose and I stood in silence. I wasn't quite sure what to say. I had heard that guardian mothers didn't always get along with their kids, but… to give then black eyes?

"Your mom?" I asked her, tentatively.

"Shut up."

"You're one of those people who either has soul mates or mortal enemies, aren't you? No in-between. You and Vasilisa are probably like sisters, huh?" I asked.

"I guess."

"How is she?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I shrug, I had noticed something funny about lissa's aura, but I wasn't quite sure. It looked golden… and I'd only seen golden aura's several times.

"I don't know. I mean, I know you guys ran away…and there was that stuff with her family and Victor Dashkov…."

She stiffened at the reference to Victor. "So?"

"Dunno. Just figured it might be a lot for her to, you know, handle."

She looked me over carefully. "I've got to go

"Are you sure?" I ask. I can tell she's avoiding me. There has to be something going on here.

"I thought it was time for the grown-ups to talk. Lots of grown-up things I'd like to talk about." I told her, smirking again.

"It's late, I'm tired, and your cigarettes are giving me a headache," she growled at me.

"I suppose that's fair." I drew in on the cigarette and let out the smoke. "Some women think they make me look sexy."

"I think you smoke them so you have something to do while thinking up your next witty line." I replied dryly

I choke on the smoke, caught between inhaling and laughing. "Rose Hathaway, I can't wait to see you again. If you're this charming while tired and annoyed _and _this gorgeous while bruised and in ski clothes, you must be devastating at your peak." I told her, being completely truthful for once.

"If by 'devastating' you mean that you should fear for your life, then yeah. You're right." She replied, rolling her eyes. She jerked open the door. "Good night, Adrian."

"I'll see you soon." I replied.

"Not likely. I told you, I'm not into older guys."

She walked into the lodge. As the door closed, I called out to her, quietly. "Sure, you aren't."


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like there's something dark swirling around inside me. I take another sip of my bottle of vodka trying to get rid of it, but it doesn't do anything. I'm sitting on the couch in my hotel room. Sighing, I stand up and walk over to the window, pulling it open. I take out my packet of cloves and light one of them up. I take a long drag. I start to feel better.

I look out over the snow, and see a group of novices skiing. I don't think much of it, until I notice one imparticular. She has long dark brown hair, almost black, and was shorted that the rest. I smiled as rose completed a trick she was doing. Man, her body was so great! I wish she'd let me look at it…

_Come on Adrian, get your head out of the gutter_, I told myself. I took another sip of vodka, my way of telling myself to shut up.

I put the cigarette in my mouth, leaving it their, and pick up my black tie, and put it around my neck. I tie it quickly, and then straighten out the sleeves of my tux.

I hear footsteps approaching, and turn towards the door.

"Adrian, you ready? Its time to", a female voice calls through the door.

I sigh again. Time for another stupid royal dinner party. Well, technically, this is a luncheon. But it's just as bad. It's being held by the Contas. I open the door, to find Sasha standing their. Sasha is a royal moroi, from the Zeklos bloodline. I had asked her to accompany me to the luncheon. Sasha and I had been friends for a while now. She was tall, like most moroi, and had short honey brown hair, and light green eyes.

"You look so good", she says, as I step out, lock the door, and start walking down the hall.

"Thanks babe, you're looking pretty damn hot yourself, I tell her, looking her up and down. For a moroi, she looked pretty average. Nothing like that rose girl I met the other night.

Sasha smiled at me, and put her arms around my arm, and lent her head on my shoulder. I could feel her warm breath against my neck. Sasha liked me. A lot. I could tell by the way she looked at me, and I was sure that, if I looked down now, she would have the same look of love and lust on her face. But I didn't look down. I admit, I have a small… reputation with the ladies. Ok, it was a bit more than I small reputation. It was more like if its female, I've been with it. Sasha and I had even had a weekend together. Ok, a few weekends…. And some afternoons… but now, we were friends. I know she wanted us to be more again, but I was quite happy with only being friends.

We reached the room were the Contas were having their luncheon, and Sasha and I entered. We were some of the last to get there. We sat down at our tables. I look around to see who else is their.

I notice two young royals. Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, and Christian Ozera.

Well, that's interesting. I guess they must be a couple, because the Contas would not have invited Christian. Although he was a royal, his family was disgraced, after what his parents had done. Curiously, I decided to_ look _at him. Although, not with my eyes.

I have never specialized in one of the main 4 elements, but I could do other things…. I could use compulsion, not as much as a strogoi, but a hell of a lot more than a moroi should. I could also see auras. Auras are mainly one colour, for moroi, it is the colour of the element the person specialises in. the other colours around this show the moods and how they are feeling. I don't really understand all the emotions though. Looking at Christian, I could see that he was a fire user, but that wasn't what I found interesting. The girl sitting next to him, princess Vasilisa… her aura is gold…. The same colour as mine. I've only ever met people who have gold auras a few times. And all of them do weird things. I need to talk to her, but first I should have sure. I tap the man next to me on the shoulder. He is about twice my age, and a Badica. He turns and looks at me.

"Excuse me sir", I say politely, "would you be able to enlighten me as to which element princess Vasilisa has specialized in?" I ask him. Yes, I can be polite. My auntie had made me take etiquette lessons. I was pretty good at it, too, only… I was never able to remember which fork to use.

The man looked at me, surprised. "lord Ivashkov… to the best of my knowledge, princess Dragomir has not specialized. It's rather sad. She already has so much pressure, and the fact that she hasn't specialized only attracts more unwanted attention", he told me.

I nodded back thoughtfully. Then a voice behind me calls out.

"P-lease, if anything's going to get the princess unwanted attention, its going to be that guardian of hers. Rose Hathaway. She's pretty much a blood whore already". I turn around and see a young moroi; he's probably a few years younger than me. He has brown hair is tall, like most moroi.

"and it rose doesn't, that Christian does. Its disgusting, dating a strogoi's kid… " said his friend, shaking his head.

I started shaking. I was really angry now. How could they say things like that about those young girls! And the blood whore reference…. That just really ticked me off. I stood up. I was about an inch taller than them, and unlike most moroi, I worked out had a six pack.

"Do not say those things about my cousin", I tell then, glaring down at them. I used the name the royals use for each other. Princess Vasilisa looks so innocent. I couldn't stand people saying those bad things about her. Or about rose…

I could feel the darkness swirling around inside of me. It was brimming to the surface.

"Why, do you have a crush on her? Or is in the blood whore you want? She's easy, so don't worry to much. I'm sure she'd love you, after all, you both have reputations.." said the first one to talk, the brown haired one.

"Jesse!" said Sasha, shocked.

Jesse, I thought, as in her little brother Jesse? All well. It doesn't matter. No one gets away with saying those sorts of things. I bring back my fist, and slam it into Jesse's face. He staggered back. I heard Sasha scream. I walked out of the room, going to find somewhere to have a smoke. I had to dull this darkness inside of me, before I did something id regret.

Well theirs the second chapter I would have had it up sooner, but it didn't save when I wrote It, and I was to angry at my computer to re write it them. So yea… hope you guys all liked it

Please, Rate and Review, and tell me what you think .

Next chapter will be dream walking


	3. Chapter 3

**I stand around in the lobby, and light a cigarette. My hand is shaking so much it takes me three tried to turn on the lighter. I breathe in the poisonous smoke and breathe out a shaky breathe. The dark emotions are building up. I can feel my anger getting out of control, starting to bubble over. I sigh. I don't really understand why i get like this sometimes, but I knew how to deal with it. I walked over to the bar and walked behind it and pulled out a bottle of vodka, the turned and started walking towards my room. **

"**Excuse me sir, you need to pay for that", called one of the moroi waitresses, walking up to me and standing in front of me. I looked at her, not really interested, and reached into my pocket to pull out my money, but then I saw something that distracted me behind the waitress. A group of young Dhampir's had just walked into the lobby. There was one that caught my eye. She was shorter than the rest. She was young and curved and mouth wateringly beautiful. And her name was rose Hathaway, and she was perfect.**

_**Even with a black eye? **_**I asked myself. **

_**Yes. **_**I answered. **_**Even with a black eyes. **_

**And by the looks of it, I wasn't the only one who thought that. A Dhampir boy who had walked in with her, was gazing at her, like she was the sun. the very thing that held him to this earth. He had red hair and freckles, and look about the same age. I scowled slightly, as I say her kiss him. This must be the boyfriend. I had to admit it, I was jealous. And that confused the fuck out of me. I barely knew this girl, and here I am, getting into fights over her, and thinking about her constantly. There's something different about her, its like she is drawing me to her. **

**I watch as her and the boy walk off to there dorms. **

_**I think its time for anther visit, **_**I think to myself, smiling, and throwing some money down on the bar. **

**I sat back on the windowsill, keeping the bottle of vodka beside me. I lean against it, and close my eyes. another one of the weird things I can do, it dream walk. If someone is sleeping, and I think about them hard enough, its like I pull them into my head, into my oun dreamland, were I can make anything happen. I lean back and think of rose, waiting for her to fall asleep…**

**yes, its short, yea, its been like a year, yes, i am soooooo sorry :( no excuses. im sorry :'(**


End file.
